marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Frat Chance
|image = |caption = Bud in "hijinks" with his new "frat buddies" in "Frat Chance", in Season 7 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 7 |episode = 6 |overall = 137 |network = FOX |production = 7.06 |imdb = tt0642272 |guests = Shanga Parker Andy Milder Elek Hartman Jamie Luner Kathleen McClellan |taping = October 2, 1992 |airdate = October 26, 1992 |writers = Ellen L. Fogle |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "What I Did For Love" |next = "The Chicago Wine Party" }} Frat Chance was the sixth episode of Season 7 of Married... with Children that aired on FOX on October 25, 1992, also the 136th overall episode in the series. The episode, directed by Gerry Cohen, was written by Larry Jacobson. Synopsis Bud starts a fraternity with his friends so they can score with women, with little success. Marcy is upset that Jefferson wants to go to his old college fraternity, so Al, Peggy, Marcy and Jefferson try to find a movie to watch Short Summary In an attempt to finally score with women, Bud starts a fraternity with his friends, "Alpha Gunna Get em," with the only members being Hindu convenience store clerk Achmed, geek Francis, and retiree Gus. But the premier toga party, (in the Bundy garage) lacks any fun or women! Meanwhile, Marcy becomes upset that Jefferson wants to go visit his old college fraternity, so Al, Peggy, Marcy and Jefferson try to find a movie to watch instead. Guest stars/Recurring cast ;Cast regulars : *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck as Buck Bundy *Shane Sweet as Seven Guest starring *Shanga Parker as Ahmed (as Kyle Parker) *Andy Milder as Francis *Elek Hartman as Gus *Jamie Luner as Gerri *Kathleen McClellan as Girl Trivia *The title is a reference to the saying "Fat Chance", meaning something has little to no possibility of success, as well as a college fraternity (or frat). *Kelly and Al are shown eating Lucky Charms for breakfast. Kelly also says its slogan "They're magically delicious" while trying to steal from Al's bowl. Kelly had previously used it to ward off bad luck in Psychic Avengers. *As revealed by Marcy, Bud is now starting his sophomore year at a community college. *Jefferson talks about going to hang out with his fraternity brothers and ogling women. Ted McGinley had previously starred in the 1984 film Revenge of the Nerds (and its sequels) where he was a member of the Alpha-Beta fraternity. *Bud mentions that his frat will have "...so many girls, Woody Allen will be knocking down our door", referring to the actor/director, who, at this time, was known for starting a relationship with the 22 year old adopted daughter of his then girlfriend at the age of 52. *Shanga Parker, who plays Bud's fraternity brother, Ahmed, would reappear on MWC ''Tis Time to Smell the Roses as Habib #1. Goofs *The breakfast plate on the table constantly changes places. After Seven hands Peggy his breakfast plate, she puts in front of her bowl. When Bud comes down and they all consume their bowl, the plate is now by the edge of the table. After refilling the milk carton and walking towards the table, the plate is back in front of Peggy. When Bud gets up from the kitchen table and decides to start a fraternity, the plate is back at the edge of the table. *The frat's snack table changes location multiple times. When Al crashes into their meeting, their food table is in front of Al's Dodge. After Al gets out of his car, the table is to the side of Al's front bumper and in a different position. When the guys pull up their pants and try to leave, the table is in front of Al's Dodge again. *As Al pulls the car out of the garage, he returns to take a bowl of popcorn and drives off with it. Later Bud refers to his father taking chips. *After Bud drank "Milk", he spilled a little on his shirt. The stains disappear and reappear between shots. Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 7